Fun On The Boat
by IkkiNickiey1408
Summary: Enjoy this epic love story between Darcie and who the fuck knows…..


99

_Can you believe it; it was two days before my 15th b-day, and I was out with my friends and next thing you know Sora came and asks us if we wanted to go on a boat trip (actually more like a cruise, but he said boat), with him and his new friend Roxas. Riku, Ashley, Kirie, Nominee, and I all said yes. We had to meet them at the docks at 10:30 am the next day. _

_**So the next day we met Sora at the docks. His boat was really big and nothing like he explained it. He said it was a small little boat and it was nothing fancy. This was not a boat it was a big nice white ship. It had 5 stories to it, and 3 big pools. One story was all fun like video games from mystery, dancing/singing, and actions like fighting, to killing. 3 wide screen TV's, and all the movies in the world like scary, funny, to drama, and even kitty movies as in Beauty and the Beast, and we had a lot more. The next was all food like Italian as in Pasta, French as in French Bread, Mexican like Tacos, Thay like rice, Islamic, Greek and a hole lot more.**_

_**All rooms were on one story and there were 144 rooms the size of two master bedrooms put to gether and one story just for the captain. It had food, the steering wheel, music, and much more. **_

_**The last story was like under the ship but it wasn't that big. Ok it was huge, the rooms there were like the size of a small house, and there were only 7 rooms down there, but we didn't get to pick what room we got. **_

_**When I was done looking at the boat (I don't care that it's a ship) I asked Sora where his friend was and he told us that he was on the boat cleaning up (well I dint see him).**_

_**Riku and I went down to the beach and just walked on the nice soft warm white sand and listened to the relaxing waves crash against rock and go back a forth in the sea, and talked.**_

_**Nominee went to the store to get some more drinks like water, and soda like , Pepsi, Coke, and more. Ashley and Kirie went to the park to talk and swing on the warm green seat that have been in the sun for hours. 1 hr. later we all went on the boat. We just had a lot of fun to gether and didn't really know how long we would be gone and didn't care. **_

_**That after noon around 1:47pm Sora and I were talking just about this trip and why we went on this trip any ways. 6 hrs. Later it was dinnertime and we were having Pasta with rolls and Rice. We also were having corn and Broccoli. Sora and I was still talking. 5 min later Sora said **_

"_**Darcie can you put on your cutest cloths? And by cutest I mean hottest" **_

" _**WHAT?" I said as I was shocked and scared yet I felt kind of happy**_

" _**I mean that you are so pretty with you long auburn hair (it's down to the middle of my arms) and your big sharp green eyes. You have a nicely shaped tan body and you are tall. (I'm only 5 feet and 3-½ inches) You have every right to show it off and brag unlike kire or nominee, maybe a skirt mini I would prefer and a baby-t" **_

" _**How about my hot black pants with splits at the legs and it has jewels lining the split and the pockets. It also has zippers at middle of you legs for more pockets. And my new wine red tight tank with black lining and a black heart that had blob wire around it and a black arrow going threw it?"**_

" _**Ok, but I would prefer a mini and baby-t, but what ever" Sora said**_

" _**And if you get all funny I will screw you good… what room am I" **_

"_**You have the one right by Riku. He has a sign up That says "Rikus crib knock plzz!" That's green and blue so yea."**_

_**When I went in to my room kirie was there sitting on one of the beds and she looked really mad with her red short hair in her face and her biddy blue eyes.**_

"_**Darcie we need to talk" she said angrily **_

"_**Ok about what" I said**_

"_**You have to stay away from Sora ''**_

"_**No'' I said in a funny way**_

"_**Umm yea and I have an idea how about you stay down here and I'll tell sora that you don't like him any more" she said stupidly**_

" _**But, here's the cool thing I don't really like him he likes me and I'm just going along until the guy I like pays attention to me ok" **_

_**She kept talking but I stared to change and ignored her. **_

" _**I have a better idea why don't you stay down here and I will tell him you don't like him.. at all" I said **_

" _You can go up there as long as you don't talk to him'' she snapped_

"_**Yea right I can talk to him if I want"**_

" _**Do you want to fight" I said annoyed and angry**_

" _Bring it on" she snapped back so confident she was going to win_

_We started to fight and of course I won once I broke her acrylics off and pulled her hair then I went up stares, but after I took the key and locked her in the room. {Ha Ha}_

_**I was laughing and ran right in to Riku and fell down the steps (I was only on the second step). He ran down the stares to help me. I put my arm around him and he grabber my waste and I wobbled and hoped to his room. He took me in to his room and iced my ankle where I fell on it. I only twisted it, but the next day I would be able to walk hopefully. **_

_**We talked for a while and we missed dinner. Sora got worried and came down the stares and opened Rikus door and saw us hugging because I was saying thank you for the ice. Sora looked shocked then he got mad and left. **_

" _**Look I will be right back," Riku said really nice**_

_** He ran after Sora to talk to him. By that time it was 9:30pm and an hour later he still wasn't back, and then out of no where I looked out the window, and I seen a shooting star and made a wish for my b-day tomorrow. I fell asleep on Rikus bed in my clothes I put on for Sora and my hair was down and I had a hair band on to push my side bangs out of my face. **_

_**Forgetting what happened I fell asleep and I was really comfortable and warm. The next morning I woke up when I heard a yell out side so I ran out to see who it was and there was and island with some one on it. He was wearing a black cloak and he had Red spiky hair. Nice green eyes and when I smiled to him he smiled back sweetly. **_

"_**Omg he is sooo cute" I thought **_

_**So I went to wake up Sora.**_

"_**Sora wake up someone's stuck on a island you need to stop the boat now," I said kind of worried.**_

_** So he woke up and stopped it by putting the anchor down. I dove in to the water and swam to the island as fast as I could. **_

" _**OMG thanks I been stuck on this island for ever." He said in a sigh of relief**_

"_**Really how long?" I replied kind of worried**_

_** " Like 2 min"**_

"…_**Umm…yeah….ok"**_

_**Sora threw the ladder down and we got on the boat. Sora was in shock then Roxas got up and didn't notice who I was **_

" _**Are you guys ok?" Roxas asked**_

" _**Wear did you come from?" Sora said**_

" _**Who? "**_

"_**You the girl"**_

"_**I'm Darcie" I answered in a questioning way**_

_**Every one woke up and was in shock. Then Sora took count (he included me luckily) and we were missing two people. Riku and kire. I went to rikus room and he was sleeping with his little plum purple boxers with little black hearts on them and his white tank top on. His long silverish purplish hair spread out on his little feather pillow and his little light blue blanket that had his name in passion green on it. He was on the floor.**_

_**(I took so many pictures of him). I went to my room and kire was crying. I just walked away with my stuff and I felt kind of bad. I sat on Rikus bed and 5 min later he woke up.**_

" _**Oh hay Darcie…?"**_

"_**Yea its me I don't know why no one knows who I am but, any who do you mind if I bunk with you, I can sleep on the floor" Putting a shirt on that wasn't wet**_

" _**Umm are you? You're not? But you are… right?" He said confusing both of us**_

" _**What are you talking about?" I snapped kind if angrily**_

" _**Be honest were is Darcie?"**_

"_**IM DARCIE?"**_

"_**I thought you were 13 not 16?" he replied**_

"_**What? I'm not"**_

_**I said that as held up a mirror. My hair was down to my bellybutton and I was taller (yeah I was 5ft and 5 inches)**_

"_**OMG!" I said in shock**_

" _**Riku can I tell you some thing that you cant tell any one," I said**_

" _**Yea, but why?" **_

" _**B/C they wont believe me and they will think I'm crazy ok, so last night I Saw a shooting star and made a wish and this is what happened"**_

" _**You turned 16" Riku said**_

"_**Yea"**_

"_**Wow you know you're pretty hot for a 16 year old."**_

"_**DARCIE!" Sora called**_

_**I ran up there and sora and I were talking. He asked if Axle could bunk with me. I told him to bunk with kire because I moved to Rikus room. That pissed off Sora, but I didn't care.**_

_**Every one was eating breakfast, but Axle was on his laptop looking for new clothes. **_

" _**Hey what up need help?" I said really nice**_

" _**Umm…umm… yea can you come here and tell me what that says." He said, as he looked me up and down like I was a little squeeze toy**_

" _**Ok it says, skinny black pants $50.00, and Black cloak $120.00 and shipping and handling free" I said **_

"_**Thanks umm so are you and riku hooked up?" he asked as if he had something on his mind**_

" _**No why?" I asked curious**_

" _**Because I wanted to know if you would hook up with me?"**_

" _**Umm. Well. Ok, but I barley know you"**_

" _I know, but it feels like I know you really good and by going out we can get to know each other" He replied again looking me up and down very slow. After a weird silence he tried to kiss me and Ashley came in on us and seen him tire to kiss. She was in grate shock. She came in and asked to talk to me. Axle was embarrassed._

" _**Darcie are you nuts?"**_

" _**I don't know my test haven't came in yet why?" I replied as funny as possible.**_

_**I got a good laugh out of her and me too**_

" _**Ok I got to admit that was funny, but I thought you were after Riku not Axle"**_

"_**Darcie!" Riku yelled**_

_**I ran up stares to see him. He pulled me in to the room then he went to the door and he shut and locked it. We stared to talk and next thing you know after what just happened down stares he throws this in my face.**_

" _**You know we have been friends for a long time (well I was 4 and he was 6) and I think we should be more than friends" he said**_

" _**What do you mean we are more than friends… we're already best friends?" I said very stupidly**_

" _**No" he said giggling a bit**_

" _**Greater than that and you know what I'm talking about BF/GF and if you feel the same way you will know what to do when I do this" He replied very sweet and he giggled in the first part and made me giggle.**_

_** Next thing you know he slowly leaned in to kiss me and at a certain point I leaned in to kiss him to and next thing the power went out. We stopped to look around and then went back to what we were doing. This was a little more romantic. Ashley came to the door and she had a flashlight (I saw threw the crack on the bottom of the floor).**_

" _**Darcie, Riku are you in there" she said kind of worried**_

_**We stopped again and yelled yes. We were happy just the way things were. He got up whit a sigh and slowly walked over to turned the light switch off so when the lights turned on it would be dark.**_

_**2 hrs. Later it was 12:03 am. Axle was looking for me but I was asleep comfortable and warm with Riku and I was quite happy. Later on that early morning around 3:23 I woke up and I was in my silkily purple PJ's and my hair was braided in pigtails. Riku was in his blue boxers with no shirt and his hair was in a ponytail with his head rested lightly on the pillow. I went to go eat on the third story. I brought some back for Riku and then I got my yellow robe that had a big pink/purple butterfly on the back. I went up the stairs and went to the rail and looked over at the sparkling navy blue water. And when I looked up I saw all the sparkling stars in the night sky and I went into a deep daydream. **_

_**I was dreaming about home and my mom, my corgie Amber, and the 11-year-old triplets Cameron, Cameroon, and Courtney. Cameron is a boy and he is very nice, Cameroon is one of my little sisters that are really tough, but she has a weak side then her sister is the same way. I missed them so I made a note to my self to call them later that day. After a while I unbraided my hair and let the nice cool wind blow in my face. When I was relaxed Riku came up to me slowly and grabbed me waste, but he did it slow and romantic and lightly rested his head on my shoulder. **_

" _**Hey sweetie" he said sweetly and in kind of a whisper" What are you doing up so early" he continued**_

" _**Nothing, just daydreaming letting the wind blow in my face, and listening to the sounds of the water crash agents the ship"**_

" _**Well let's go back to the room," he said kissing my neck slowly **_

_**So we when back to sleep. That morning I woke up and Sora grabbed me. **_

" _**Hay what happened last night?" He asked kind of cute with his brown spikes, spiked perfectly and his big sharp blue eyes looking at me like he was worried**_

" _**What do you mean I was with Riku" I replied kind of giggling**_

_** "Well you aren't to gather with axle or Riku are you?" he said**_

_**Oh my gosh here it comes again. He took me to his room.**_

" _**What's wrong?" he asked **_

" _**You belong with, well you and I … holy sheep's what am I saying no you belong with Ashley not me, not anyone else got that and if you need any help you can ask me. I mean I've been friends with Ashley forever ok? So go after her, you guys look cute together," I said**_

_**Then I left and of course a stupid blonde had to be drawing all of this not knowing what was going on and know one did except me…damn. I went to Nominee and beat the hell out of her.**_

" _**What the hell is wrong with you?" I said **_

" _**What do you mean?" she asked giggling a bit, but in pain from where I hit her face **_

" _**I mean drawing all of this, give me those" I took them away as I threw them over the rail of the ship. Then I took her and the pictures and threw them over the edge of the boat.**_

_** I got them but one and axle saw and it was of Riku and I kissing and yes it was dated. Then when Riku woke up all hell hit him or more like kire {I let here out when I woke up}. She got hit and fell overboard and I was cracking up. **_

_**Ha ha ha x 3,000,000. They stared to fight but Riku didn't know why. Riku wasn't trying to hit anyone he was just dodging the flames. I was shocked, but luckily I saw big lights flashing threw the fog and it looked like a city.**_

" _**Look it's a city," I said trying to get them to stop fighting**_

" _**So like I care… what the hell is his problem? Is he high?" Riku said kind of scared**_

" _**No, but put it this way, you never asked me to be your girl friend but Axle did you just said more than friends" I said kinda hoping they would talk not fight.**_

" _**So you don't want to be my girl friend" Riku said confused  
"I would if you asked, I mean hell your hot no your firkin SEXY with capital S!" I said giggling a bit.**_

" _**So that's why were are fighting … your jealous?" Riku said giggling**_

" _**No because I thought she was my girl friend and that dumb blonde over there drew this" Axle said**_

" _**Omlfg how did she do this we were locked in my room until this morning at 5:00, but she was still sleeping so I went back to bed and just woke up" Riku said**_

" _**Well actually remember this morning I woke up then you did so the door was unlocked and we did kiss a few times before we went back to bed" I said **_

" _**Oh yea.. So she came in then"**_

" _**Well it is easy if you are right down the hall you can easily watch and just go in," she said**_

"_**So that's how that happened… well I'm glade, but what about the City." I thought **_

" _**Yo the city over there we are getting closer," I said hoping they would get distracted.**_

" _**Who cares I'm trying to figure out if you're his girls friend, my girl friend, or his" Sora said**_

" _**I told you I wouldn't go out with you I told you to go after Ashley" I snapped Sora**_

_**And the whole time this was happening everyone else was asleep except roxas who was just eating like he always does and was watching this.**_

" _**Well … what are you saying you don't want to be my gf?" sora said**_

" _**Yes… your cute and funny, But Axles hot, smart and funny, and Rikus sexy with a capital S, hot, cute, smart, funny With a cute butt. Riku is just a Sunday with a cherry on top" I said and then I looked at Riku and he was checking out his butt, which made me laugh a bit**_

"…" _**Sora**_

" _**What about him?" Ashley said as she woke up over hearing this**_

"… _**Roxas what about him?" I said**_

" _**Ok guys we are really close to the lights and, yes it is a city and when we get to the city we can go in a Hotel and get rooms then solve this in a room now I don't care whose, but you better do this Sora and now!" I yelled up set**_

_**So they gave up and went there separate ways.**_

" _**Hey do you want to have fun" Roxas asked**_

" _**Why what do you have in mind?"**_

_He took me to his room and locked the door. And you can guess what we did…( no not that)_

_So when we got to the city we figured out that we were in Nevada only in like 5 days and we were in Las Vagas. We checked in and had to get two rooms, but because Riku and are going to sleep together in one bed, Ashley will get the other bed. And Roxas and Sora will have one room._

_ " We are staying in the nicest Hotel, The Excaliber oh my gosh I love it here do we have to leave anytime soon?!" I asked when Riku came up be hind me and grabbed me around the waste and started to kiss my neck slowly. It tickled and I laughed as he replied _

_" No we don't have to leave anytime soon, in fact we can stay as long as you want" _

_**Then he dragged me to our room and took Ashley's clothes up to the room with us. When everyone was done looking all the guys and I went into a room well and Ashley too, so we can finish talking.**_

" _**Boys look I love you all… ok most of you, but what am I to do say I love one person and break all your hearts except one?"**_

"_**Yes" they all yelled but, one.**_

" _**Fine you wanted this so if any of you wants to kill me you cant," I said**_

"_**Ok just tell us," they yelled**_

" _**Oh boy" I said**_

" _**Riku" **_

" _**Now leave me alone I'm going to call my house so unless you're staying in this room leave." I snapped**_

_After that everyone just stopped fighting. Know one left, but I called my mom just fine then when I got off the phone they started to fight_

" _**Hey D… what the hell is going on?" Roxas finally said**_

" _**A long story " I said**_

"_**Well I have time want to back to my room and have fun again and talk about it?" he said**_

" _**Ok lets go"**_

_**So we left and know one cared. When we came back they were still fighting.**_

"_**SHUT UP!" I yelled**_

_**They all looked at me and they all said**_

"_**Where were you?"**_

" _**I was with Roxas why you all were fighting," I said as if I didn't care**_

" _**Oh well, what were you doing with him? " they all asked in a snappy way**_

"_**Telling him the story of why you are fighting"**_

" _**Why the hell did you that?"**_

" _**Because he asked so I told" I said kind of also in a snappy way**_

" _**Well we don't believe you," All but Riku said**_

" _**Hey, give her a break I believe her," He said hugging me**_

" _**Thanks" I said**_

_**They all gave it up and I ended up with Riku and that night I asked to use Axel's laptop and he said ok and it sounded as if he was mad, sad, yet happy.. Wth? That night I looked up shooting Stars and the whole page was about if you changed for love. That person you changed for has to tell you that they love you out of no where and they have to prove it too for you to stay the same way.**_

_**This meant that in two days I would be 13 again unless he proves his love to me.**_

_**I didn't know how to do this. I didn't even know if I wanted to change I didn't know anything, but what was I to do. The next morning I talked to Ashley (Riku was gone out to breakfast with the others) and told her everything.**_

" _**What are you going to do I mean that's a big decision D" Ashley said**_

" _**And like I said the worst part is I can't tell him to tell me how he feels like love you, you know"**_

" _**Did it say that friends cant help? Because I have an idea. Can I tell him that he should show some romance and tell you how much you mean to him. And how much he loves you, why don't you look that up" Ashley said**_

_**So we looked it up and we went to " Ask a star question" and it said as long as the friend does not tell him/her to come up to you and tell you that they love you it's fine.**_

" _**Then that's, that I will set up everything for you ok Darcie" Ashley said **_

" _**S.T.F.U! Are you serious you like so totally rock, so can you do it like to night actually in an hour please" **_

_** That night Ashley went to talk to Riku about the hole set up. That night Riku came to talk to me. He didn't tell me what we were doing he just told me to get dressed and were going out.**_

" _**So what did you want to talk about cutie?" I asked (like I didn't even know)**_

" _**Darcie I've known you for a long time and now we're going out and I have something's to tell you" He said**_

" _**Like what"**_

" _**I love you and life would be nothing with out you, and I want to prove it to you when we get back to the room, Babe I love you so much that I would risk my life for you." He said**_

" _**You know I fell the same way and I don't want to leave your side ever. What I would do with out you in my life I don't know I love you too much I cant even imagine it" I replied **_

_** As we started to talk Rikus phone rang. He said that we had to leave soon to go back to the room. I didn't ask Ashley to do too much so this time I had no idea what was going on. When we got there, there were all kinds of flowers there in the room every where.**_

" _**Oh my gosh this is… this is, all of this you really are proving your love to me and I don't know what to say…"**_

" _**Well how about I love you too and I hope you know this is all to prove my love to you. I love you so much I wouldn't be able to live with out you," He said**_

_**After that he started to kiss me slightly, slowly, and very very romantically. The light was dimmed and candles were lit and all the roses and all the rose petals all around I didn't know how to react, but I was so happy yet I cried. He just kept kissing me the same way as him and I walked over to the bed. He laid me down and with in 2 minutes he stopped.**_

" _**You mean a lot to me and I want you in my life for a long time so I want to give these to you" He whispered romantically as he pulled this little silver box out of his pocket and gave it to me.**_

_**As I opened the box I saw two sparkly silver things and immediately I knew what he was giving me. A promise ring for him and I. **_

" _**Oh my gosh they're…they're oh my gosh I really don't know what to say I love them and, you really are showing your love to me and I will never regret picking you as my boy friend. I love and yes I will except the rings" I replied**_

_**After I put my ring on and he put on his. Then he put his arms around my waste and continued kissing me. A few minutes later it got farther, but I was actually worried that this wasn't going to work and I would change back tomorrow night.**_

_**He proved his love and he did it good, and he gave me the best experience of my life. When we were done with everything we just fell asleep. Ashley just sated in Kiries room for the night so when I woke up Riku was gone. He left a note saying when you wake up call me on my cell. So I got some hot cocoa ordered up and then called him.**_

" _**Hay sweetie are you just waking up" He asked**_

" _**Yea and I got your note to call so what's up"**_

" _**With in an hour come down to the hotel restaurant Cocos and ask for Riku table of two ok love you see you then"**_

_** So I called Ashley's cell and told her to come over to the room now. I told her all about it we laught and cried, but then she brought up that I can change back to 13 if it didn't work.**_

_**So after Ashley and I talked I had 30 minutes to get ready. I had to hop into a shower and get dressed. I ran down there to the restaurant and when I got there Riku was there waiting and polled me over once he saw me. **_

"_**So did you have fun last night? I did," he said**_

" _**Yea I did and what you did really means a lot to me, so what did you come here for sweetie"**_

"_**I wanted to spend the morning with you and ask if I can go out to night with the boys" he asked so sweet**_

" _**Look you know you don't have to ask cutie and I was also going to ask if I can hang out with Ashley… hey are you going to be around Sora?" **_

" _**You know you don't have to ask either and yes I'm going to be around Sora why what do you have in mind"**_

" _**I'm trying to hook up Ashley and Sora so can you like talk to him about Ashley and I will talk to her about Sora so can you please please please" I asked as I gave him the puppy dog pout**_

" _**Oh no not the puppy dog pout ok I will but just because you asked"**_

_**So I gave him a kiss then we ordered and I went to see Ashley and told her everything. Later on Ashley and I went to see a show a at place called Medieval times. It was really fun and they have great food and a computation called "Jousting" Ashley and I had the black and white team. That lasted about two hours. When the Jousting was over Ashley and I looked around in there Stores when Riku called and asked for Ashley's cell phone number because Sora wants to text her so I gave him her number and Ashley got a text that said**_

" _**Tomorrow at 9:30 am meet me in coco's"**_

_Ashley was freaked; she didn't know what to do. We talked about it, but she kept asking who sent it and I would in tell her. Late that night, Ashley was scared yet excited and nervous at the same time. By the time Riku got back Ashley was asleep and it was only 10:12 PM. I was nervous I talked to Riku. _

_Then ten minuets before I would find out if I would stay the same way, I left. I didn't know what to do so I went around the other hotels. I went only threw two Luxlord and New York, New York then I went to the girls restrooms. They were painted like the city at night with the big tall buildings and taxies al around and pretty yellow stars in the sky. _

_They had 17 stalls and they were painted like taxies and the inside was like you were in the taxi with the toilets black. The sinks were white marble and had mirror in front of all 27 sinks and they had foamy soap. Then it came time to see if I would change back to having auburn hair down to my waste and not having Riku. I would have just green eyes that a tint of blue in them. A big flash happened and I passed out, but when I woke up I was shocked._

" _OH SHEEPS!" I squealed in a happy way I was the same way. The flash was just a black out because I was nervous and I was hot. I ran out of the restroom in relief when I called Riku and I told him to meet me in New York, New York by the arcade. I wasn't watching what I was doing or going and ran right into someone_

" _Hey are you ok… Darcie?" A guy asked and apparently he knew me._

_When I looked up I saw just a big shadow and he put his hand out to help me. When I got up I said_

" _Look I'm sorry and I don't know how you know me, but-" _

_Oh my gosh I knew how it was. My old friend Edward was here and yes I ran into him. He has long golden hair that's always up in a ponytail, and he has a metal arm(his right) and a metal leg(his left). He is known as the FullMetal Alchemist, all he has basically is his brother. Envy… killed his dad who ever the hell that guy is. And his mother got sick from a really bad disease, but he really has a stupid girl named Winry that's a friend(skankie tramp) and an old lady named Pinako that's all. Winry loves to take things apart and likes to make things. She has long blonde hair and she all ways wears a light pink jump suit and a black tube top. Pinako has round glasses, and she wears a dark green dress with a gray apron. So Ed and I started to talk about how he is and what's new and where his been._

_ " So Ed where is you brother?" I asked_

" _Well he is playing a few games while I look around" he replied kind of laughing_

" _Hey D, what up?" Riku came up and kissed me than sat down by me, putting his arm around my waste. _

_Ed was on the other side of the table that we were sitting at in the arcade. We all just started to talk about different things, and just told stories about how I've known Ed for so long, and things that we've done when we were little._

" _So Ed are you staying in this hotel and haven't really decided?" I asked hopping he would say no and would stay in Las Vagas for a while._

" _Well I was going to head out tonight, I thinking about staying for a while now. Why were are you staying?" he asked in a funny way_

" _Well I'm staying in the Excaliber a few hotels down" _

" _Well lets see what Al has to say" Al is Ed's little brother who really isn't human. His in a full metal suit after a really bad accident and also the same reason why Ed has a metal arm and leg._

" _DARCI!" someone came yelling from across the room. He has golden long hair like Ed's and they were wearing a blue shirt and black pants. He looked like.. was it Al? But he's human now? It can't be. Can it? It was and he ran all the way over to me and started to squeeze the like out of me._

" _Hey Al, long time no see," I said with little breath, but I was still very happy to see my friends again. _

" _So D how long has it been scents we've last seen you?" Al asked very happy _

" _Weren't you like 9 when we left and we were 13 and 14. Then when we came back you moved and that made brother and I both sad, but we did keep a promise. We did come back to see you in two yeas or at least tried" he continued_

" _Yea well things happened and I didn't want to move, but I had to and yes I was 9 but it's been a while and now I'm 16"_

" _Hey Al do you want stay in the same hotel as D?" Ed asked Al kind of knowing he would say yes_

" _OMG YES!" Al said_

_So we all went back to the hotel Riku and I were staying at around 11:43 p.m. So Ed and Al dot a room right across the way from my room. That night I was talking to Riku about Ed and Al and what he though about them. For the rest of the time Riku was really quit and then came out of no where he asked_

" _Did you ever go out with one of them"_

" _Well no I was always 5 years younger then them. Now I'm only 1 year younger than Al and 2 years younger than Ed, but you don't have to worry about that pumpie because I'm with you and I'm quit happy ok " I said pretty confident about what I just said and kissed him good night._

_Next morning I woke up with Ashley to make sure that she looked good to go meet Sora. I gave her my headband to push back her long brown hair. She was wearing a jean skirt that went passed her knees and it started to spread out when it got passed the knees. She wore a light pink top to go with it and a pare of white slip on's, on. Her hair staid down and she went off to coco's. I went to Ed's room and Al answered the door and told me that Ed had a hard night last night again, so Al and I just decided talked. It was 9:15 am by that time and Riku was still asleep. I was talking to Al to see if they had a lead on a stone that they need to find called the Philosopher stone to get back Ed's arm and leg. He said that they aren't really looking for the stone any more now that Al has his body. So I asked if they wanted to come with us on our little trip._

" _A trip and no distance?" Al said in excitement_

"_Yep we are just going anywhere, so do you think you and your bro. Would like to come" I asked hopping he would say-_

" _YES" he screamed. _

_Next thing you know Ed came out all up set and looked like he was about to cry. His face was little red and his eyes look like they were ready to pop out. He was deep breathing like something scared him. Al and were quite then Ed looked at me then cocked his head to the couch as if he wanted me to go sit over there with him. So he went over there and I went over to him and he turned over to me and I turned to him then he hid his face in between my neck and shoulder then he started to cry. After a while he relaxed and started to talk to me._

" _I don't know why, but I can't get over the fact that my mom is gone and I couldn't bring her back" he said softly and slowly_

" _Did you have that one dream again?" I asked in a sad way_

" _Yeah and I don't know why I can't get over it. I know it's life and it happens to every one, but why that way and why then"_

" _Well I'm one who does believe in god and I know one thing is that things are meant to happen some ways and something's happen another way" I replied _

" _You can't blame you self for anything. You tried to bring her back and it's not your fault that she got sick and died from it. I know that it feels like you could of done something, but you couldn't and the more you put that pressure on you self the more you going to have those dreams" I continued_

" _You know that actually made sense and its coming from a girl, and she's younger than me" he said trying to be in a better mood. He started to giggle_

" _I see you are starting to feel better," I said laughing_

_I got up and then helped Ed up then I told him to go get dressed so we can spend the day to gether. He was only in a pare of light blue boxers and a white tank. It was 10:08 and I went to see if Riku was up and he was._

" _Hey Mr. Cutie. What's up?" I said in a sweet happy voice_

" _Where were you?" he asked as if he were sad_

" _I was talking to Ed. He had a ruff night and needed a friend and talking about Ed and Al what if they came on the boat with us?" _

" _Why did you invite them?" he said as if he was mad_

" _Well kind of and I was going to hang out with Ed to day… is that ok?" _

" _Yeah that's fine," He said as if he wasn't happy about the idea, but didn't really care_

" _OMG you're the best I knew there was a reason I loved you" I said as I kissed him grabbed my jacket and purse and walked out the door._

_I went back over Ed's room and right when Ed opened my phone rang and it was Ashley._

_ " Hey Ed can you hold on a minute I have to take this. Hey Ash what's up?" I said_

" _Ok this is the best date of my life and did you know that it was Soar the whole time?" she said all happy_

" _Well maybe… hey if it's the best date ever than why are you one the phone with me? Yea call me later," I said as I hung up my cell._

" _Ok ready" Ed asked as he put his right arm around me._

" _Yep ready" I replied as I looked back and saw Riku look at me like he was sad. Turned back and started to talk to Ed._

_Ed and I just went around to all the hotels and did different thing. Some had shows, museums, arcades, and great places to eat. When we were at New York, New York again we stopped to eat at the Rain Forest Café. I brought up the trip to Ed ad he said that he would love to go on a trip and chill with his friend and brother. I told him that he can have one of the top floor bedrooms or he can have the one by mine. He said he wants the by mine, and I told him that he can have his own room or he can share with his brother. _

_ He asked if they didn't share a room where would Al sleep and told him the room across the way from his. So he chose to be independent. Later that day some how we ran into Ashley and Sora. _ _I introduced them to each other and told them that_ _Ed and his brother Al would be coming on the trip too. Sora told us that we would be leaving in two days so do what you want today and tomorrow. So on the last day we all hung out and had a great time. We went to the M&M factory saw some more shows and then that night we left._

" _Hey Ed can we talk" I over heard Riku ask Ed in a weird way_

"_Yeah sure … what's up" Ed replied in a cool and calm way_

" _Look I know that you and D have been friends for a long time, but the whole holding hands and putting you arm around her is kind of weird so can you pleas stop" Riku said in a nicer way, but you can tell that something was still bugging him_

" _Yeah look I didn't know that there was anything wrong with it sorry man I'm just not use to her having a boy so. I've looked after her ever sense she was little and I've always done that. Hey umm you've known Darcie for a long time do you think you can tell me some stuff about her." Ed sounded totally cool about the whole thing_

" _Ok where do you want to go to talk" Riku asked in a happy way_

" _How about the very top pool"_

" _Ok lets go"_

_So they went off talking about me and I just let them be now they're ok and don't have anything against each other. So I went off doing my own thing and got a tan in my new bikini that I bought in Las Vegas. It was turquoise and zebra-print triangle bikini. So I went to the first floor pool and laid my baby Eeyor towel on a tanning chair. Then Sora came up to me and we started to talk, but I kept my eyes close so the sun wouldn't bug me. _

" _Darce thanks for setting me up with Ashley. She is really nice has a nice smile and she is just perfect" He said in a nice way._

" _Hey no problem, see I told you, you would like her. Now aren't you happy that I'm going out with Riku and not you?" I said as I started to laugh_

" _Well I guess so… again thanks," he said as he left _

_Next thing you know is Ashley came over to me and told me how great her date went._

" _Hey Ash? Do you really like Sora or what's up" I asked _

" _Well I like him, but I kind of like Axel. I don't want to heart Sora's feeling, but I want to be happy" she confessed in a sad way as we both turned over to look at Axel trying to open a jar of pickles. He got so mad he tried to burn the top then open it. Ash and I were laughing so hard that we started to cry._

" _Well you can tell Sora and just tell him that you want to date others first, but tell him how you felt on your date." I replied as I shut my eyes again_

" _Ok I will," She said as she walked off._

_Next thing I know Riku came up to me got on top of me and started to kiss me then Ed came out of now where and threw a bucket of ice cold tap water on me. I was in shock, but I started laughing very slowly and then pushed Riku off of me and right in to the pool. When I got up to ring my hair out Ed came up and pushed me in the pool. At the last second I grabbed his red jacket and pulled him in too (good thing the pool was deep- 6 ft. were we fell 14 ft. total) We were all having fun. _

" _So what did you guys have to say about me?" I asked as I smiled_

" _What do you mean we were talking about guy stuff" Riku said as he pushed me of the rafted I got out of this net by the pool_

" _Ok, but just to let you know I heard everything you boys said before you went up to talk" I said as I splashed them_

" _Well I wanted to know about your child hood" Riku said_

" _And I wanted to know about the rest of your child hood and how you turned out to be a beautiful young lady so fast" Ed said right when Al walked by. Then Al gave him a weird look and slowly turned his head back then started to run and then we all started to laugh._

" _Ok that's all I wanted to know… wait what?" then what Ed just said went through my head_

" _Yeah how you became 16 so fast b/c you were 4 years younger than Al now you're a year?" He said in a funny way_

" _Oh yeah" I said as I got back on the raft to tan_

_Then they got out and went off laughing. Guys I tough to my self. I fell asleep I n like 15 minutes and I had really weird dream and it had to do with Riku not liking Ed. Ed was sitting when some guy came up to him dressed in all black then he started to choke him and Ed couldn't do anything. Then when Ed was dead the guy took off his hood and it was Riku. He was laughing and looked happy that Ed was gone. Then I woke up and I almost fell of my raft. When I looked at the clock by the mini bar and it was 5:27 PM. I was asleep for 3 hours and I had a great tan. I was surprised that know one woke me up and right when I got out of the pool I went to my room to get some dry close and a new towel when Sora came up behind me._

_ " Why" Sora said in a sad voice_

" _Oh my gosh.. You scared me and what are you talking about" I said in a scared yet kind of giggling way_

" _Why doesn't Ashley feel the same way, why does she want to date others and what others? She is too young for your friends and you have dibs on Riku the only other would be Axel" he ended kind of slow_

" _Well maybe she likes Axel and you, so she wants to date both so giver her some time and she will come around" _

" _Yeah sure I was so positive about us and now.. What the hell is wrong with me?" Sora said in a very sad voice_

" _Just trust me she will come around, but you have to give it some time if not I will set you up with another friend that will be sure to love you" I replied in a positive voice_

" _Ok I'm going to go eat.. See you later Darce" He said in a better voice_

_So I went to get my close so I can take a shower. So I got my stuff and went to our huge bathroom when I saw a rose that had a note that said _

" _I love you and I can't wait for you to get out of the shower so we can…" _

_Then I herd a voice that said_

" _Go have dinner so hurry up ok"_

_So I turned around smiling, but it didn't seem like Riku's voice. When I turned I was right it wasn't. It was Ed and that made me giggle a bit and that was really sweet. I guess the love part had to be like a sister._

" _Does Riku know about this…?" I asked _

" _Don't, but I want to have dinner with my friend so come on get in the shower …come on" He said in a funny way_

" _Ed" I said as I gave him a serene look that he knew_

" _Oh yeah sorry" he said as he left_

_Then I got undressed and got into the shower. I washed my hair with tropical coconut shampoo and conditioner. Then I washer my face with … a face soap and used strawberry smoothie soap to wash my body. I did more, but you don't need to know. When I got out Riku was on the bed (thank god I was in a towel) He said I was waiting for you so I told him to hold on as I shut the bathroom door and dried off and I got dressed. I was wearing a long sleeve black silk shirt and it came over the tips of my fingers, but under my hand at my wrist it split. _

_I had a rose on it by my left shoulder and then I was wearing a pare of dark blue bellbottoms. When I was done I did my hair. I pulled half of my hair back and clipped it then curled my hair. I was wearing a pare of black boots too. When I came out Riku was shocked._

_ " Where are you going? He asked_

" _I'm having dinner with Ed and I want to look nice I mean we're eating in the ball room so yeah" I said hopping he wouldn't care _

" _Oh ok don't be too late" he said as he got up and came over to kiss me._

" _You look pretty in you crystal eye shadow and you eye liner. Your black mascara and light red lipgloss" he said as he kissed me_

" _Ok babe I have to go, but when I come back I have something in mind," I said with a smile_

" _Umm your not right 'cuz umm"_

" _Oh my gosh no sweetie I'm not a whorre sorry" I said with a kiss bye _

_So I left and I met Ed in the ballroom and he looked amazing. He had his hair in a neat ponytail and had a nice white button up shirt. He had a nice pare of black pants on too with nice black shoes._

" _Hey" I said as we sat down and hey had an amazing smile too._

" _So did you tell Riku?" Ed asked _

" _Yeah and he said don't be to late as he laughed" _

" _He Ed did you ever-" I said then stopped_

" _What, Did I ever what," He asked as he started to laugh _

" _You know that's just like you to start a question, but never finish" he continued_

" _Well it's stupid so never mind and you do that too, and let me remind you that you were the one who got me into doing that. Lets for get this convo and just get something to drink"_

" _Would you like to taste tonight's special wine," The waiter asked_

" _Umm we cant, we're not allowed?" _

" _Well it's just a taste come on.. yes we would like a little glass" Ed said_

" _This is great, So what made you want to have dinner tonight?" I asked_

" _Well I wanted to spend some time with you just one on one you know and to talk" _

_I had something in mind, but it was too weird. What if he would say I love you, but I'm really too young for him except for now I can go out with him. Again we have been friends for a long time so I doubt it… I mean just because I kind of like him don't mean anything._

" _Ok what did you want to talk about? Lay it on me?" I said_

" _Well now that your older it wouldn't be wired so and I know that you're going out with Riku, but I think that you have every right to know. I..I.. Ok umm I like you… no I really like you" He said _

" _Kind of like love that you don't know about then when you look into my eyes you will know just how you feel like that right? Wow I actually feel the same way, but then again I always thought we were to close for anything to happen"_

_Then we started to talk about child hood and the things we would do with each other. Ed uses to baby-sit me and we would play little games now we can play more fun games… maybe. We laughed, cried, and just had a good time. Then we ate salad and pasta with bread sticks and left to the very top to look at the clear night sky with nice pretty sparkling stars. No clouds, but there was a nice big full moon out. Ed left for a minute and when he came back I was standing by the rail and he came and put his arms around my waste and told me that every one was a sleep and that it was 12:27 am. As he said that he moved his arms and put his arms around my shoulder as he was be hind me. Then I turned around and just looked into his golden brown eyes then smiled and he smiled back then went in to kiss me. We just kept kissing then went to making out mode. Then we went to a random room on the forth floor and locked it the Ed was in the bed when he grabbed me and pulled me on to the bed with him and he started kissing me in a romantic smooth soft way. We rolled over so he was on top of me with his hands holding him up and I stated to unbutton his shirt. Then we rolled over so I was on top of him and he put his hands up the back of my shirt. About ten minutes later we were still making out and I didn't know and didn't care what was going on. That next morning I woke up and put on my shirt and as soon as I was done I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Ed woke up and saw me._

_ " Whoa are you ok?" He got on his pants and came to hold my hair _

" _How much did we drink last night… what did we do last night… where the hell am I?" I asked every time I got a chance _

" _Well we had dinner and talked you drank one and a half big bottles of wine and I drank half. I was drunk, but not as bad as you. You got pretty hammered and we had the best… night…" He replied as he got to the end he slowed down_

" _Where is my phone" I asked when I was done throwing up. I checked it and I had a text message and it was from Riku. It said "Where are you it's 3:57 am and your still not here and I cant find you" OMG I thought. I didn't go back._

" _Ed I want you to tell me what we did last night and don't leave anything out" I said in a scared anger voice_

_So Ed told me everything and I was totally hammered last night like he said and as he went on it got worse and the more he said I started to cry. Now if I didn't have a BF I wouldn't care. So Ed hugged me and calmed me down then he got dressed and we went to our own rooms. Before we went in I started to cry and my hand was shaking and I looked over at Ed and then shut my eyes and walked in to my room. Riku was on the bed and when he looked at me and shook his head then started talking to me in a sad disappointed angry voice._

" _Where the hell were you. You told me you would be back so we can have sometime together._

" _Well I think you should go talk to Ed 'cuz I barley know what we did last night and I know something bad happened. I just want to tell you that I don't want to break up I love you too much and all I know I got hammered so everything was out of mind," I said as I started to cry. _

_Then Riku came over to me and stood by me and started to hug me and told me it was ok. He told me to lie down, but as soon as I did I got up and went and threw up. He left the room and then I passed out. All I remember is I heard yelling and a crash._

_When I woke up only Ed and Al was around. Ed was right by my side and Al was on the edge of the bed then I looked around and I was not in my room. I was in Ed's room and Ed was holding the ring that Riku was supposed to be wearing._

" _What's going on," I asked_

_Ed looked at me smiled then softly and slowly slid his hand on my cheek then kissed me, but didn't say anything. Then Al said_

" _You did something with Ed and Riku got mad then they got into a fight I went in to your room saw you picked you up and Riku threw the ring at Ed and that's it." _

_I got up and went to my room, but the door was locked. I banged on it for ever then Riku finally came over opened the door so I walked in with out a word and I got my stuff then I was walking out he said something to me._

" _You know I thought to my self that we were the perfect couple. I said to my self that you were perfect and I thought we would one day get married and have the perfect kids, but I guess that's what happens when you fall in love you think stupid things. Before I heard what you meant by bad things it was fine, but what you did hurt me really bad and right now I'm not so if I could love any one the same way. I never knew that love felt this bad…" He said as sad as possible and I just started to cry and I turned and replied_

" _I never meant to heart you and like I said I didn't know what I was doing and I still love you just so you know"_

_I walked away and went to Ed's room. I got changed in to my purple PJs. It had a tank that said Don't burst my bubble and it had a big bubble on it. Then I had shorts with bubbles on them. I went to the very top of the ship and sat on a chair and then Ashley came up and started to talk to me. She told me how she likes Axel, but she had more fun with Sora and right then I looked around and I caught Axel and Roxas making out. I looked at Ashley and asked_

_ " Did you kiss him"_

_ " No" she replied_

" _Good well it was kind of fun making out with a gay guy"_

" _What" Then I showed her them and she laughed so hard._

" _Did you kissed Axel or Roxas?" she asked_

" _Roxas and it was kind of good"_

" _Hey D, you ok?" she asked looking into my eyes_

_I ended up telling her everything and she laughed and shook her head and sometimes looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She gave me a lecture about this whole thing and told me about under age drinking. _

" _See this is what happens when you drink and I don't know what it is, but ever sense your friends have been here you haven't been the same. Making bad choices, doing bad things like lying."_

" _Well I know, but I mean it's like me your right and I don't know what it is. I acted like this when I was little, I was known as the daredevil of Resembool and I would do stupid things like now. I guess they just brought the real me out again. Any who so are you and Sora going out again? " I replied_

" _Well I was going to ask"_

" _Well go then he is right there by the pool… have fun," I said pushing her away_

_Then I just lied down and I fell asleep and I got another tan. For the rest of the day I would get up and eat or play a game, but I would fall asleep for a while. It really started to piss me off after a few times. _

_I drank too much that night and I regret every bit of it. That night I didn't go to bed all I did was wonder around and I found a really cool place. I walked up the rounded stares and opened the red door. I went through the door and I was at the very, very top of the ship. I could see every thing and I looked up and it was really clear like I could se every star. I started to cry and I realized that I brought this apon my self and just because Ed got the wine I could of still refused to drink it, but I drank it and a bit too much. I deserve every thing I was getting, and then a thought came to my head what if I listen to that girl at my school about cutting your self will make you feel better._

_ That went through my head for and hour then I looked at the clock that was on the door and it was 11:14 p.m. Then I heard a noise so I just stayed quit and looked around and I saw Riku. He looked up at the starry sky and he looked like he was going to cry. I cried then I started to looked for some thing sharp and I found a peace of glass and I had a jacket on then I pushed up my sleeve. I looked at my reflection in the glass and I didn't know who I was any more. About 30 minutes later Riku left, but Ed came out and they passed each other just ignoring one another. Ed saw me crying and found the way up and I was resting my arms on the rail in front of me and I had my head hanging down. He came to me and turned me around I put the glass in my back pocket and I was just crying. Then he just took me back to the room and Al was still there and he just looked at me and said, " It'll be ok" he gave me a hug and went to his room, but before he left he looked at my arms weird. I went into the bathroom and mad sure that Ed wouldn't see the cut and I had to get the glass out of my PJ pocket. I hid the glass and just put a Band-Aid over the cuts._

" _What happened to your arm?" Ed asked as he walked over to me looked at them and hugged me then walked me over to the bed._

" _I just was being stupid and cut my self with scissors when I wanted to make hot cocoa and I couldn't open the package I wasn't paying attention so I got cut"_

_So we just went to bed the next morning I woke up and I went to see if Riku was awake and he was. He was eating so I went to talk to him._

" _I was having a fine day until you showed up… what do you want?" he said in a snobby way_

" _Look I don't want to hate each other so I want us to talk this out pleas?" I said in a really nice way_

" _There is nothing to talk about what you did is done and over with I just don't want to talk to you any more."_

" _Look, you never heard what I had to say" I said hopping he would listen to me_

" _Ok, but when you are done I will tell you what I think"_

" _Ok. When I went out to eat with Ed the guy that served us asked if we would like some wine, but I said no we're not allowed. Then Ed came and said it's ok to have a bit we're not having a lot then told the guy brings us the bottle and the guy did. I wasn't sure about it, but I had a bit and it tasted like strawberry mixed with like mango and one other fruit so I had more. _

_Then we were out and I guess I asked for more. Then I just remember eating then telling Ed that it's late let's stop and go to bed. Then I woke up and I got dressed and threw up then you know the rest." I said in a really sad way trying not to cry _

" _So you didn't do anything on purpose?" He said _

" _No I had know idea what was going on and I never wanted to break up I love you too much and what you did for me that one night was really sweet and no one has every done anything that nice for me" I said crying that time_

" _Look I'm sorry, but I loved you too much and what you did really hurt me and I don't know. I still love you and you were the one who chose to go in Ed's room to sleep with him, and that hurt more."_

" _Well I thought that you wouldn't want to be in the same room with me. So what do you have to say?" I said as I went and sat by him _

" _You're a damn jerk…, but I still love you" he said as he kissed me_

" _Now who are you with? I'm not going to say anything if you don't 'kay?" he said in a positive voice_

" _So you're saying that I'm going with you and Ed?" I asked_

" _No I won't say anything about right now." He said_

" _Right and I don't know what I'm going to do I have to think about it. I'm sorry, but I need time" I said as I left and then my phone rang and it was my house._

" _Hello?" I said in a happy way_

" _Hey sissy… You know who it is, who it is And what we do, what we do"_

" _Hey yes, yes and that's how it goes down all night long. And tell me if a good girl gets down on a floor tell me how low will a bad girl go?" I said laughing_

" _As low as you" All my sibling said_

" _Yeah I know and I've been pretty bad, but I think you want to know about it"_

" _Yeah we want know tell us, tell us, tell us!" they all shouted_

" _You really want to know?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes just tell us"_

_So I told them the story and they laughed and told me off and threatened me (as a joke). They said if I ever do anything like that again they're going to tell mom. _

_ " Hey guys guess what" I said _

" _What you had a great birthday" they said in an annoyed way_

" _Yes I has a sweet 16 as in I'm 16 now," I said_

" _No you're not," they said as if they were so sure about that so I took a picture and sent it to they're cell_

" _O.M.G! You are how?!"_

" _When you wish upon a star"_

" _Oh my cool well we have to go and please don't come home have us aunts and uncles" They said laughing_

" _Great now you are going to never let me live it down I wont" Then we hung up " hopefully" I said under my breath. _

_Then I went off looking for Sora and he was driving the boat and I was talking about our next stop. We won't stop until tomorrow when we get to Organ. God it's been a few days I thought, but it's been like six weeks. _

_We got to Oregon and Ed and Al shared a room. Roxas and Axel shared a room so Ashley and Sora also shared a room so I had to share a room with Riku. We stayed In the Holiday Inn and it was a great big hotel and it was so clean like no dirt was one the floor. They had a spa, an in door and out door pool that was 13ft. deep and they had a slide with both pools. They had a big casino (18 or older), bars, nice restaurants and a lot more. Riku and I had fun as if none of that ever happened and he would get ready to kiss me then he would stop. Then that night we stopped talking then I said something._

" _Ok Look we were fine then you tried to kiss me and now you won't talk," I said_

" _Look I love you I really do and that one kiss I gave I regret it I shouldn't of kissed you and I love you that's why I won't kiss you because you are basically going out with Ed and I'm not like him." He said in a depressed why way_

" _What is that suppose to mean?" I snapped_

" _I won't kiss someone else's girlfriend" he snapped back and got up from the floor where we were sitting _

" _Ok look I'm not going out with him so stop acting like this I mean if you going to act like this then I will act the same way and oh and if its over I guess you want your stuff back."_

" _Fine act any way you want and yes I do want my stuff back"_

" _Ok here's you jacket, CD"_

" _Here's you necklace, movie"_

" _Oh and take you're… firkin love back" I said throwing the ring on the floor then I slammed open the door left_

" _Oh Sheep" I said as I went back to get the ring then I closed the door and slid down the front and I sat there agents the door and cried. Then I got up went and got a room just for myself._

" _Hey can I get one room on floor 7 please" I asked trying to stop crying_

" _Yes, didnt you come in with a big group and every one all ready had a room mate"_

" _Yeah and my room mate and I had a fright so I need a room" I said in a mean way_

" _I'm sorry, well ok here room 202 on floor 7 hope you feel better"_

" _Thanks" I said whipping my eyes _

_That night I just went to bed and I didn't care if anyone called me I turned off my phone and disconnected the hotel phone. When I went to bed it was 1:32 am and I slept really well not thinking of anyone or anything. Then when I woke up it was 2:12 p.m. and I didn't care, but I got up for good and took a quick shower to wash my hair and me and to do a little more. Then I got dressed and did my hair and make up. I was wearing a light blue shirt and it had a cute little ogre on it and I had a light blue pare of jeans that were torn at the knees and a pare of white flip-flops. My hair was put up in a high ponytail and put on some eye liner, mascara, and some lipgloss. Then as I walked out of my room I saw Al talking to Riku then when Rikus door shut Al came and talked to me._

" _So what were you two talking about?" I asked in a funny way_

" _That's just like you, when your mad about something you just stop caring about everything. I went over to see if you wanted to spend the day together and I asked Riku if you were here and he said that you left last night. I asked were you went, but his answer was Don't know don't care" Al said_

" _Well we got into it so I left and got a room all to my self and I just got up and took a shower and I was going to go to the spa, but hey do you want to come?" _

" _Well I'll be the only guy wont I?" he asked_

" _No they just have different changing rooms so they must have guy stuff now go get like a pare of shorts and I'll wait for you"_

" _Ok BRB" he yelled going to his room_

_As I waited a guy came up to me and started to talk to me. I told him to hit the high way and that he would never have a chance, and I told him I was married and showed him the ring that Riku gave me. He started to walk away then he turned around and said your going to regret it._

_He had short black hair and he was a bit taller than I was and he was wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket. He had black pants with black boots like he was a biker or something. Al came out and they walked passed each other and when Al came over I started t laugh at Al's face. He had a face like the guy was checking him out or something._

" _What's wrong Al you looked as if you saw a gay dead guy," I said laughing still_

" _I did that guy was checking me out and it kind of weird and who did he say you'll regret it to?" Al asked_

" _Me, but what 'ev ready lets go please before it gets too packed" I said_

_So we went and got changed and the first thing Al and I did was getting those green masks. I told the lady to do every thing the same to him as she did to me. He said that he didn't want to get one, but I told him that every one gets them and it helps your complexion a lot._

_So he got one and then we went into the mud pool and we had a lot of fun. I took pictures with my phone and I even recorded something's, but Al didn't know. About a half an hour later we got a massage and then when we were done we got our masks off and got changed again._

" _So Al what did you think was that fun?" I asked_

" _Yea that was really fun and my face was all tingly and now it's really soft" he said rubbing his face_

" _Oh yeah that was the best part of the mask so now do you want to go to the beach and hang out?" I asked_

" _Ok, but it's all cloudy and the weather man said it would rain to day" _

" _When has a little rain hurt anyone come lets go"_

_So we went to the beach and the water was really warm and we just went out in the water in our close and we didn't really care. Then about an hour around 5:03 p.m. it started to rain and by the time we got off the beach it was poring rain and it was hot rain too. We had to walk all the way to the hotel about five miles away. Eventually we started to run and we got in to the hotel and we were soaked. We dried off a bit before we went to our rooms. By that time it was 5:45 p.m. and we were thinking about what we could do now. _

" _Why don't we go and get changed and get a taxi and go out to eat and go to the mall?" I Said_

" _Ok I'll race you to our rooms" Al said_

" '_Kay on your mark"_

" _Get set" Al said next_

" _GO!" we both yell and raced to the elevator then he got in right as it was about to close. Then I saw the stares after looking around and dashed to them and ran up them. First story, second, third I counted as I passed the signs. I got up there and the elevator hasn't came up yet and I got to my room and stud by my door. Then about three minutes later Al came racing and stopped when he saw me._

_ " Hey what took you so long to get here?" I said _

_ " No way how" He said taking a deep breath_

" _Stares lots of stares" I said with a giggle walking over to him_

" _Lots of people coming and going, so lets see who could take a shower and get dressed faster once I get to my door then it starts" He said getting to his door slowly and once he put his key in it was on we both shot into our room. I hoped in the shower with my close on and turned in the water and started washing my hair then when I was done doing that I got undressed and finished. Then when I was done I shut off the water and I dried myself off and threw on my dark pare of fade glory jeans and a black spigety strap tank with a guess jean jacket. Then I put on my socks and black convers that had skulls on them and grabbed my black bag and ran out there. Al wasn't out yet then I went to push my hair back and I realized I didn't do my hair. Then I went back in and brushed it out and put my head band on then put on my black eyeliner and lipgloss on and ran out there and I saw Riku. He was talking to another girl and he looked happy then my smile slowly faded. My eyes slowly filled up and a teardrop slid down my cheek then when I was done whipping my eyes I saw Riku looking at me. Then the girl looked over at me and gave me a snobby smile with her red shiny lipgloss and fake eyelashes. She had long black hair and she was wearing a pink top like mine, but hers was a like a tube top and she was wearing a mini skirt and high heals. My heart was racing and I felt like I was going to get sick and when Al came out he saw me and came over and made me laugh._

" _So it looks like I won," he said_

" _What I was out here before you," I said with a giggle_

" _Well… you know… let's go," he said putting his arm around my shoulder and we left._

_We went to the restaurant and it was a eat all you can buffet and we all know and love this place Sizzlers. We got pizza, chicken alfrado, and some ice cream, We had a fun time then when we were done we went to the mall. _

" _Al do you know what time it is?" I asked  
" No why?" _

" '_Cuz I didn't feel like getting out my phone, but I will" I said getting out my cell and I couldn't believe what time it was_

" _OMG it's 9:06 p.m. already and what time does the mall close" I said_

" _Well we will find out when we get there right?" he said in the weirdest way_

_So we got there and it didn't close until 11 so we were good. We went in and just looked around then we went our separate ways to see if we could find each other. Before we found each other I called Al and told him where I was because chello there was a sale and I couldn't resist. So I found so many cute clothes and shoes then when Al came he helped me pick out more. Then I would try on clothes and mix them up and we had so much fun. As we walked out of the store I saw a pet store and we had to run and look around a bit and play with all the animals. Al said he was done looking and there was a half an hour until the mall closed so he took my bags from the other store and waited out side the store. _

_Right when I was about to walk out I saw a really cute dog and they didn't know what kind of dog she was and I talked it over with the guy and we negotiated that I will take the dog. I paid for her and with her silky white fur and deep green eyes I knew she would be a great dog. She was a big white puffball with black spots like a Dalmatian, but she wasn't covered in spots. She was pretty small and skinny I thought she was sick, but the guy said she just got over parvo witch is a puppy disease that can kill them. I bought her a collar that was purple and light blue and it said I'm a lucky puppy and then right there I got here name Snapple apple lucky puff (I know a weird name, but it fits her). I got her a leash and some dog toys and what ever else they need. I came out with this big puffball in my jacket and Al looked at me like what the heck._

" _What the hell? You didn't? Did you? You did OMG you know they don't allow pets in the hotel?"_

" _I know, but I had to get my little Snapple apple lucky puff and when we get to the hotel we can put her in one of the bags and when we get to my room I will let her out" _

" _Well ok did you get everything you need for her? Like a leash so we can walk her there so she can go potty?"_

" _Yes and I got her a harness too so can you help me put that on her when we get out of the mall?" I asked walking by Al_

" _Ok"_

_So when we got out he put the harness on Snapple and I put on her collar and leash and I walked her. Al and I would laugh at her 'cuz it she heard a noise she would jump like 10 feet up in the air (over dramatic like 6 inches) and when she went to pee she would look around before she went. When we got to the hotel I put her in one of the bags and Al and I rushed through the doors and I went up the stares again and Al followed. As I went to open my door I turned around and I saw that girl again at his door and I looked at her like she was the devil. I just turned and walked into my room then I took out Snapple and I sat in my bed with her and she just laid on top of my head on her pillow I bought her. Right when I was getting relaxed she woke up and jumped on my stomach and went and scratched on the door and someone was knocking. I put her in to the bathroom and answered it and it was Ed and he came in and sat on my bed, but didn't say anything. Then I went over there and sat by him and we were both quiet then he looked at me and then he kissed me in a really nice soft way and walked away. I was clueless about what just happened and I went over to the door and he was going over to Rikus room for what reason I don't know I just closed my door and let Snapple out and she went to the bathroom on the floor in there._

_When I was done my phone rang and it was Riku and I declined him then he called again and I declined him again and we did that about 5 times. Then finally I went over to his room and banged on the door and no one answered and then I remembered that I still have his key and I ran to my room and he called again. I grabbed my key and for got to close my door dashed over there, and opened the door and that girl and him where on the couch laughing with his cell in his hand then he saw me and I just wanted to cry, but I was manly mad and I through his ring at him and ran out. When I shut the door I shut my eyes and took a deep breath and when I looked at my door it was open and I ran over there and I couldn't find Snapple._

" _Al! Al open your door," I yelled banging on his door_

" _I'm coming and I don't know why. What? It's three in the morning," He said in an annoyed way_

" _Snapple is out" I panicked_

" _Ok well she couldn't have gone far you go right and I will go left," he said running his way_

_We looked every where, but nether Al or I could find her. Then I saw Rikus door open and saw a puffball and I ran over there and I stopped Riku from shutting the door._

_ " Riku!" I yelled_

"_What?" he asked in a calm way_

" _Did you just sneak a dog in your room? And did you find that dog because if you did that's my dog" I said taking a deep breath after_

" _Yeah I didn't want someone else finding that thing"_

" _Riku… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything and I know what I did was wrong, but I don't know what to do any more" I said holding back my tears_

" _What do you mean don't know what to do any more?"_

" _I think I'm done here… I'm done, I have nothing else to do, I should wish on a firkin star to be a kid again and go home. Everything I do is hurting me and other people and I just don't know what to do any more and I'm done." I said fighting my tears back_

" _Look don't…," he said_

" _Don't go home right? Why 'cuz oh let me guess some how you still love me right I don't believe that any more. You say stay, but what dose that mean do you think I honestly want to be reminded for ever? Don't waste your time trying to fix what I want to erase what I need to forget," I said as I stopped fighting back_

" _Look I want to be friends I just-…"_

" _Friends now what do you think being friends is going to do really don't waste your time I don't want your hand in friendship you'll only bring me down" I said getting Snapple_

" _But-…"_

" _Don't waste your breath…" I said " I'm done and it's over you have won you tough me a great lesson.. Never fall in love" I said walking backward to my room _

" _Darce please listen I mean I let you stay in my room I held you're though everything and I defended you against others the least you can do is listen" he said As I turned around_

" _Every thing I've been doing was to show you how I felt when you slept with Ed and I know you got drunk and didn't know, but it still hurts. Every time I see anywhere you still have your ring and it makes me think about how much fun we had. Then your friends came you weren't the same and I just let it go now look at us…" He said coming closer to me_

" _What your going to come over and kiss me make me feel better and we're going to be fine then what uh? Look I made up my mind I'm leaving tomorrow," I said backing away from_

" _D… I'm sorry," he said turning around _

_So I went to my room and laid on my bed and put Snapple on her pillow on the other side of the Queen bed and fell asleep. I woke up at 6:30 am and I was really tiered from being up till 4: 29 am and I just got dressed and packed my stuff got Snapple and put her in with all my new clothes until I got out of the hotel. I went to the counter and that same girl that helped me the other night was there._

" _Hello can I help you, I know you do you need another room I can give another on floor seven right?" she said with a big smile then she looked at my bags_

" _I don't need a room I want to check out please," I said in a freaked out way_

" _Oh ok just you?" she said in a sad way_

" _Yeah I have to go catch a plane so umm…" _

" _Ok you are all set" _

" _Thank you so much for everything" I said running out the door_

_I caught a taxi and took Snapple out of the pink bag that all my new clothes. The guy that was driving the white and blue taxi was really kind and cheap._

" _So where are you going Madame?" he said really polite_

" _Umm to your nearest airport please. And do you know by any chance if that airport allows dogs?" I said with a smile_

" _Umm I believe they do if they have all of there shots"_

" _Thank you so much. So how long have you been doing this?" I asked _

" _Well this is my other job while I'm in college, I work at the zoo as a guide pays really good"_

" _So you are like 18 right?" I asked_

" _Yes I am and you are 16 or 17?" he said with a smile_

" _Yes I'm 16 to be exact"_

" _Well here we are at John Wane airport" _

" _Thank you so much and how much will that be?" I asked getting out of the car and going to the passenger window_

" _Umm no charge for you" he said with a nice smile _

" _Here $50.00 and can I get a picture of you"_

" _Umm thanks, but you don't need to and yes you may get a picture of me" he said in the nicest way_

_I took a picture and his hair was perfectly spiked and he had a sweet smile with striate white teeth and a perfect complexion with green eyes to go with his brown hair. _

" _No it's ok keep it," I said with a smile then I got my bags and walked in the airport._

_I went in and got in line for need tickets. There were a lot of people in line I thought it would be forever, but I got there pretty quickly. While I waited in line I look at how nice the place looked with marble flooring and nicely painted light blue walls. There was no trash, no marks on the floors or walls and everything moved so nicely and with in ten minutes I was next._

"_Next in line please" the lady called in a nice voice._

" _Hello umm I need a ticket to go to San Diego California" _

" _No problem the next flight leaves In one hour and do you have any carry ones or pets?' she asked_

" _Well I do have a puppy, but I got all her info wet so I have no papers on her and I have 2 carry ones"_

" _That's fine and the bags or bag that you are not carrying on you can give them to me" she said _

" _Ok and my flight is…?" I asked_

" _Gate A 8:oo am to 10:45 am San Diego" just sign here and here" she said as he stamped by my signature and singed over it_

" _Thank you so much" I said giving here my bag and walking away with Snapple in my arms. _

_I had to go through all the security and I had to get searched once for my watch that I put in my pocket after the third security walk and left it in there. The buzzard went off and they had to check me and they found the watch and let me go back through and it didn't go off so they gave me back my watch. Then by the time I got to gate A I had twenty minutes until boarding so I went to the Stare Bucks they had in side the gate. I got a Venti Cocoa and a bottle water so Snapple could have a bit. The they started to board and I told the guy what the lady told me and he let Snapple on with me and I had to find D77 And it was in the front of the plane still kind of. They had three rows of two and I had the spot by the window and a little girl had to sit by me. She was really cute with black pigtails and blue eyes with nice teeth and she was by her self and she was about 5 years old. We talked for a bit then I had to take so pills so I would get sick and I fell asleep. Then the little girl woke me up about a half an hour before we got there._

" _Hey umm Darcie can you take me to the restroom please?" she asked in the cutest way_

" _No problem Lilly hold my hand though ok" I said_

" _Hey Darcie your pretty" she said while we were walking to the restroom_

" _Ok go in and I will be right here" I said letting here go. She went flushed and washed her hands then we went back._

" _Hey Darcie, Hey umm can you stay with me until I find my mom please umm please" she said in the funniest and cutest way _

" _Sure do you do this a lot?" I asked_

" _Yep and I need my bags can you get them for me too?" _

" _No problem" _

" _Hey who will be waiting for you?" _

" _No one I'm not suppose to be here right now I should be in Oregon still and when everyone leaves I wont be there"_

" _Everyone?"_

" _Yeah I was on this trip with my friends and I was done so I wanted to come home with my new puppy Snapple"_

" _You have a puppy here?"_

" _Yeah she is in this bag between my feet" We both looked at her and she was asleep on her pillow I put in there for her_

" _Oh she is so cute how old is she?"_

" _4 months and her name is Snapple Apple lucky puff, but I just call her Snapple"_

" _Everyone please fasten your seat belts and turn off all electronics please and thank you" The announcer said _

_We were getting ready to land and I was still talking to Lilly about Snapple. Then she changed the subject to me and asked all kinds of questions like were I was from and said I looked like I was from England. Then she asked where I live, why I live where I do, and why I was going home. The I looked out the window and we where at the Airport. Then when we finally stopped A-C went first to get off the plain then they opened the curtains D-f was next to get off. I got our carry on bags and took Snapple out of the bag and I held Snapple in my right arm then I had my bags and then I was holding Lilly's hand with my left hand._

" _So do you look for you mom first or do you get you bags first?" I asked _

" _I go find my mom, but remember what you said you would help me find my bags"_

" _Umm is your mom like all you know would she care what I'm wearing?" I asked looking at my torn jeans and my shirt that slightly showed my stomach and my half-cut jacket_

" _She wont care come on she is right of there lets go!" she yelled letting go of my hand and running off in to the crowd. I freaked out so I ran after her and she was with her mom and I was as tall as she was and she had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing black pants and a light blue shirt that said Angle on it. She had high heels like me too._

" _Hi you must be Lilly's mom," I said standing up strait_

" _Yes and you are?" she said shaking my hand _

" _Mom this is my new friend Darcie she sat by me on the plain and she lives here in San Diego like us" Lilly said out of no where_

" _Nice to meet you so where are you going?" she asked_

" _I'm going to Waverly Bay," I said walking with them to the luggage area_

" _So how old are you?"_

" _I'm 16"_

" _Why were you in Oregon visiting a family member?"_

" _No I was on like a trip with a few friends and I got in a fight an I left them"_

" _A fight like an argument right?"_

" _Yes and I got a ticket and came home"_

" _Then you got to sit by my princess and she talked you into helping her with her bags right?"_

" _Yeah has she done this before?" I asked kind of freaked_

" _She does it all the time, but I think you are the most decent one so far and she does this a lot" she said I she picked up her daughter_

" _Thanks I guess she is a really sweet girl and really pretty like you" I said waiting for my bag_

" _Thanks and you are very pretty your self, do you model or sing, act?"_

" _No, well I do sing at the house of blues or some times when they need some one to sing at sea world I go there, but that's not a lot" _

" _Well can you grab that pink bag right there please?" she asked_

" _Sure is that hers?" I said garbing it_

" _Yeah and I'll wait until you get your bag," she said in a really nice way_

" _Thanks so where do you guys live?" _

" _Waverly like you and I was going to offer you a ride, but do you live north?"_

" _Yeah I do, but I don't want to be a bother I can just catch a cab Snapple probably has to go so I don't think I should"_

" _No it's really ok I don't mind and if the do goes that's fine I don't care"_

" _Ok then oh and look here's my bag" I said going to get_

" _That ragged one?" she said in a weird way_

" _No the bleu one with puppy paws on it" I said grabbing it with a smile_

" _Ok lets go" she said walking _

_So we went to her car and it looked really nice. It was a silver PT cruiser and it was nice on the inside still with the new car smell. I put my bags in the back and I put Snapple in her bag and she went to sleep and so did Lilly. I sat in the passenger's seat and we talked and she wanted to hear me sing so we were setting up the dates she could come and see me sing._

" _So Thursday it and now that we have that out of the way were do you live?" she asked_

" _I live on Jonas av. Between Jay way and Hales St." I said_

" _Ok then I shale turn right on this street coming up right?"_

" _Yeah and you can't miss my house it is a two stories and it is light blue with a white gate up"_

" _Oh like that one right there?" she asked_

" _Yep that is my house and thank you so much for bringing me home and I will see you and Lilly Thursday right?"_

" _Yes at 6:30 house of blues"_

" _Ok and don't worry about me taking you home see ya and your little Snapple"_

" _Bye" I said grabbing all of my bags then I looked at Lilly and she was fast asleep._

_As I walked to my house I was thinking maybe I should have called I mean what if no one is home? I don't have my key, but if that's case I will go to a friends house for a bit. So I went over to the big white door and knocked then I opened the door._

_ " Hello? Is anyone home?" I asked then my mom came running in with her torn jeans and white apron and a blue tank on. And she was drying a white dish and when she saw me she dropped the dish and looked at me and she looked like she was about to cry. Hen she ran over to me and squeezed me and whispered in my ear " your growing up too fast you look like your six teen"_

_ " Well mom that's because I am six teen it's along story, but I'm still your daughter" I said trying not to cry 'cuz I was so happy to be home I mean I'm such a mommies girls_

_ " Why are you home so early? Are you o where are your friends and why are you six teen? How was your trip?" she said letting go and asking me all of these questions_

_ " Mama can I go put my stuff in my room and I have a surprise for you then you and I can cook dinner and talk" I said with a smile_

_ " Ok baby I'm sorry" she said_

_So I went up stares looking at my house and trying to figure out what was different about the house. Then as I went up the nicely green clean tile stares I looked at all of the pictures of me when I was little and of my sibs and other pictures. When I got to my room my door was shut witch it never was shut even if I was away then my mom came up behind me and put both of her hands on my shoulders and said open it. That got a big smile on my face then I sat down all of my bags and grabbed my silver door handle with a tight grip and turned it slowly. I took a deep breath shut my eyes and opened the nicely light pink painted door. When I opened my door my room was painted a hot orange color with the trim painted hot pink and my baseboards were painted Caribbean blue. The bed I had before I had a twin bed and I had all of this room, but now I have a round Hollywood bed and it was so cool. It had a red skirt, orangeish gold striped sheets and I had a big purple passion quilt to go with it. I had a purple passion rug with a Caribbean blue trim; my curtains were purple passion silk with orange and Caribbean blue puffballs on them. My desk was the same just painted hot pink with a big long box on it wrapped in guess… yes I know hot pink and it had a purple bow and my closet had my name right across the door with butterfly's flying around my name. I had a bookshelf to match my room by my closet that didn't only have all of my favorite books in it, but also my favorite movies. My room was just like I always wanted it to be and now it was like that I was in love._

" _Oh my gosh I… I don't know what to say.. I love it and you… I.. oh my gosh"_

" _Thought you would like it and your sibs and I got you a present"_

" _What happened to my computer? You know what never mind I don't care I mean look at my room thank you so much and I will go over and open my present"_

" _Ok then open the bag by your desk that's from your aunt Lucy and I don't know what she got, but I will find out" she said as I was opening the box_

" _No way… No way, No way, No way!" I shrieked looking at my new Laptop_

" _Hey so you like it?" she said giving me a hug_

" _So that's what happened to my computer you got me a laptop"_

" _Yes and its Internet ready so you now have Internet, now look in the bag"_

" _Ok but nothing is better that this," I said opening my bag_

" _So what is it come on show me don't just sit there with your mouth open"_

" _She got me a CD, a movie, CD player, skins for my PC O.M.G!, new headphones, and a fuzzy bag for my laptop"_

" _No she didn't let me see," she said_

" _Look I got the Boys like Girls new CD, the movie shall we dance, a new purple passion CD player, orange, Caribbean blue, hot pink, and purple passion, skins and one with all of those colors, then a light pink fuzzy PC carrier"_

" _She spoils you so much, so I guess you want to go on your new PC," she said looking at all of my new stuff_

" _No I want to talk with you and you and can spend time with each other' I said with a hug_

" _Ok, but you don't have to you know?"_

" _I know, but I want to… where are my sibs?"_

" _They are at-…" she said when she heard a noise and looked at my pink bag_

" _OH!" I said running over to my bag_

" _What is in there?" my mom asked_

" _Our new puppy" I said polling Snapple out of the bag and running her down stares to go out back_

" _Darcie" she yell after me_

" _O.M.G I'm sorry baby I forgot about you" I said_

" _Darcie what is this" she asked_

" _Oh mom this is our puppy like I was saying I actually got her in organ" _

" _Does she have all of her shots?" my mom asked_

" _No I was going to get her shots this morning, but I left to come home so I didn't get them" I said_

" _Well what about Amber what if she gets sick? Come on lets go grab Snapple and lets go to the vet" mom said calmly_

_I was surprised how calm she was knowing that I brought home a puppy with out asking, with out shots, and with out telling her. We talked in the car and she said that when we are done at the vet's she has to go get my sibs._

" _Hey mom umm… can I go to the mall and shop for new clothes?" I asked thinking she was going to say no_

" _No problem and how much should I give you?" she asked looking at me with a smile_

" _You know I can use my own money"_

" _No, usually I would say do you have any money over $20, but I will give you how about one fifty?"_

" _Mom I just bought new clothes in Organ so I probable need fifty… or seventy five?"_

" _No $150 flat and you can go to umm I don't know, but that's how much I'm going to give you ok?" she told me with a grin I knew meant I don't care what you want it's me and what I say. _

_Then after that moment we were at the vet's and my mom gave me the leash and I picked up Snapple and started baby talking to her._

" _Sweetie come fill out the papers please," she said right before I sat down with Snapple_

_I went over filled out everything I knew and right before I was done Mindy our vet came out and said she was ready to see Amber guys. My mom explained that we have a new puppy that didn't get its shots so we need them done. When I was done with all of the paper work I went into the room my mom, Snapple, And Mindy was in and I gave Mindy a hug and we talked about my trip. I think we were in there for about an hour, but it only took a half an hour to do the shots. My mom and I left and I put Snapple in the back of the car and when I got in the car my phone rang. I looked and my face light up and I got a big smile on my face and I answered, but not as me_

" _Yo why you calling my girlfriends phone?" I said in a deep voice_

" _Umm what who is this?" my friend asked_

" _You don't ask the questions around here tell me who the front door are you and what do you want!" _

" _Umm I'm… I'm Charles and I'm just a friend of Darcie and I was calling.. Umm…"_

" _George I can't believe you fell for that" I said laughing_

" _Darce was that you the whole time?" he asked_

" _Yeah my gosh you have not changed and you are older than me or should I say were older"_

" _What? You know I'm gonna be at the mall if you feel like telling me there if you can come?" _

" _No problemo I was gonna drop off my dog and I will be right there ok George"_

" _I can't believe you still call me that clearly knowing my name is Charles"_

" _Of course I do any who see you at the mall" I said hanging up my phone_

" _So now you have some one to talk to at the mall"_

" _Yep and mom… thanks for everything"_

" _No problem" she said driving_

" _Hey where are you going? Home is back there the mall is up here"_

" _I know witch is where you are going right or wrong?"_

" _Right, but I have to drop off Snapple"_

" _No you are going to go have fun don't worry about the dog I got her under control" She said parking the car and letting me out_

" _Thanks mom" I said shutting the car door_

_As I walked away I felt like I shouldn't be coming here and that I should be at home. Then my phone went off and it was Al calling me so I answered and we talked for a bit._

_ " So what are you doing?" Al asked_

" _I'm sitting down on a bench in front of the mall"_

" _The mall? The Mall O.M.G! You just went shopping at the mall and spent so much money"_

" _I know, but I'm mainly here to see one of my good friends Charles, but I call him George and he called me and wanted to hang out"_

" _Hey why do you sound depressed?" he asked_

" _What? I'm not I'm just… hold on"_

" _Hello" I answered my other call_

" _Hello is this Darcie Barton?" the lady asked_

" _Yes this is her," I said_

" _This is Tracy from the house of blues and we need a singer tonight at 8:00-10:00 p.m."_

" _I can come down there and is this the one by guitar world?"_

" _No this is the new one by Barns & Nobles book store and we heard about you and we thought that if people talk about a little girl this way you must be good"_

" _Thanks and just so you know I'm sixteen so if you see me I will be older"_

" _Ok sorry I thought they said you were fourteen"_

" _I gave them the wrong year I was born by accident"_

" _Ok no problem then I will see you tonight at 7:45 p.m."_

" _Ok bye" I said going back to Al_

" _Sorry Al I got the coolest call right now"_

" _Really what was the call about"_

" _I have a concert to go to and I can use my new songs I've wrote" I said really happy_

" _So you got invited to go to a concert?"_

" _No I'm in the concert for the opening of the house of blues"_

" _No way and you wrote songs?"_

" _Yeah on the boat and on the plane"_

" _Cool umm when do you go on?"_

" _8:00 p.m. oh umm I have to go George is here ok bye" I said hanging up the phone_

" _Hey what's up?" I said_

" _Nothing I'm just waiting for a friend she is suppose to be here right now" he said_

" _Oh well here I am"_

" _What?" he said kind of freaked_

" _Here I am Darcie Barton and I'm now sixteen and if you don't believe me you are getting help for an emo problem and you are getting better, but you are bulimic and I'm the only one who knows and is trying to help you" I said in confidence_

" _How do you know all that?" he said looking at me in a weird way_

" _I'm Darcie and I'm not lying, now if you want to know what happened you will walk me into the mall and I will tell you the story" I said with a smile and a node_

" _O.M.G your serious aren't you?"_

" _Yep, now come on lets go" I said putting out my arm in a hook position and he smiled and hooked his arm with mine and we walked in the mall_

_So we walked in the mall and I was telling him the story and it took a long time. We went and got twenty piece chicken nuggets to split at McDonalds and went in to a few stores. It took a while 'cuz he kept asking all kinds of questions and we would laugh at something's. Something's he would ask questions about would be things I didn't want to answer, but I did. About an hour later I was still explaining to him what happened, but that was ok._

" _So you came home because you still love your ex? And you were sick of seeing him and felling bad about what you did" he ask_

" _Yes that is what happen now do you get so we can go shopping?"_

" _Ok I'm done let's shop," he said _

_So we went into several stores and we talked and had fun. Some stores we went into we spent like fifty dollars or more like Hot Topic, Disney Story, and Small Wonders. We had like eight bags with carp in it and we had to sit down after two hours of shopping non stop. George went to the little food place right by us and got water and then after I got a drink my mom called._

" _Hello mother" I said trying not to laugh at George_

" _Hey when are you coming home?" she asked_

" _I don't know I wanted to know if I can go to the movies with George_

" _Oh your there with Charles"_

" _Yeah so can I?"_

" _No problem" she said_

" _Ok thanks and are the sibs home?"_

" _Yes they came home a bit early"_

" _Can I talk to them"_

" _Ok hold on?" she said and yelling for them in the back_

" _Hello?" they said_

" _Hey sibs what's up" I said_

" _Nothing, when are you coming home from Ohio" they said_

" _You mean Organ right? Well I don't know I have to be back any way to go to school so"_

" _Yeah we miss you wish you were here," they all said sadly_

" _Oh I miss you to and don't worry I will be home soon ok"_

" _Ok sissy bye, bye"_

" _Bye" I said hanging up the phone_

" _Ready to go to the movies?"_

" _You can go? Cool lets go" he said_

_So we went out to movies and all I did was complain 'cuz we had to walk like three miles and I was not in comfortable shoes. _

_We laughed about things I said or he did and had a great time. It was a nice hot day and I was wearing pants with holes, but still if gave me something else to complain about. George got annoyed and I just laughed and we had fun. By the time we got to the movies it must have been about 5:20 p.m. and Hostel didn't start until 5:45 p.m. so we got our tickets and got our snacks and goodies that we wanted. We got a large popcorn with a large Coke for us to share and we got cookie dough balls, sour skittles too for us. When the time came we went into the theater and sat at the very top were no one else was and it was really loud._

_ The movie kept me going and it was really gross with all of the blood, but it was pretty cool all of the action and it had a cool story line behind it. George jumped a bit in the movie and I so did I, but I was mainly grossed out than freaked out. That movie made me realize something that if you try to figure out what's going to happen next you wont get that scared. I was thinking with out the whole movie and I would tell George what would happen next and he wouldn't believe me until it happened and we would laugh at his reactions._

" _So what did you think of that movie?" He asked me as we walked to my house_

" _It was good, but long I mean when it started it was like 5:45 p.m. and now it's like 7:50 p.m." I said_

" _Yeah and I get to listen to you complain all the way to your house"_

" _Ok I wont complain ok it's just my first day back and I've been in one of those moods lately so" I said_

" _Hey want to cut though the park?" He asked me_

" _Sure why not" I said_

" _You know I would come here and sit by our tree and think about you for the longest time and I didn't want to call you and interrupt your fun witch I found out was not all that fun after all"_

" _You did?" I said stopping under our tree looking into his eyes_

" _Yeah I missed you so much, but now we have to go to the same school so we will be seeing a lot of each other"_

" _That is so sweet that you thought of me," I said_

" _And you know what's sweeter?"_

" _What?" I said then my phone rang_

" _Hello?"_

" _Darcie?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _This is Tracy from house of blues you are suppose to be here are you still coming?"_

" _Oh my gosh yeah I will be there soon sorry" I said hanging up my phone_

" _What is that all about?" George asked_

" _George do you have a friend close by?"_

" _Yeah right over here why?"_

" _Does he have a car?"_

" _Yeah"_

" _Cool lets go" I said as we ran to his friends house_

_As we were running I grabbed my phone and called my mom and told her to take the kids to the House of blues and gave her all of the details, but I told her not to tell the little ones. So George and I got to his friend's house and he was really nice and let us use his car. I was so happy I gave him a hug and he gave me the keys, but when I got in to drive I forgot I didn't know how to drive so I gave George the keys and we switched places. We had fun driving there and we were just having being regular teens. When we got there I didn't see my moms car so I knew I didn't have to sneak in and avoid anyone. Then I saw someone who worked here and I told them I was here for the show and I was asked to sing. They told me to go back stage and get ready and I had five minutes so I got a pair of pants that I bought and a shirt. I put them on in the bathroom and did my make-up really fast. When I went back stage I saw I had one minute left and I took out my cell and text the kids " where r u" and replied that they were here at the house of blues. Then I texted them again with my picture and I texted " do you miss me and what do you think of me" and they texted they though I looked really pretty and they really miss me and wished I was there. Then the lights went out and they announcer announced this was their big opening and they got one of the best undiscovered singer around, but didn't say my name instead just said here she is I hope you like her and then I took a deep breath and walked out. I had a big smile and I looked around and then I saw the kids and they were so shocked and they just had a big smile too. _

" _Hey all of you people my name is Darcie and I really hope… hold on my phone.. Is.. Hold on- Hello?" I said putting it on speaker_

" _Hey Darce where are you?"_

" _I told you I'm at the house of blues and I was about to perform"_

" _What you mean sing?"_

" _Yeah"_

" _You?"_

" _Yeah why is that a shock?"_

" _Yeah you can't sing"_

" _That is so wrong"_

" _Just kidding good luck and you might see someone there but I can't tell you kay bye"_

" _Ok sorry about that now I will sing for you and don't listen to him I can sing… well I'll let you be the judge of that ok? Ok" then I started_

" _I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green, I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me, I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well, can you tell by the flames that burn your words, I never read your letter. 'Cuz I knew what you'd say, Give me that Sunday school answer, try to make it all ok, does it hurt, to know I will never be there, bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere. It was you who chose to end it like you did, I was the last to know you knew exactly what you would do don't say you simply lost your way, she may believe you but I never will, never again, if she knows the truth, she deserves you. A trophy wife, oh how cute/ ignorance is bliss, but when your day comes and he's through with you and he'll be through with you you'll die together but alone. You wrote me in a letter you couldn't say it right to my face, give me that Sunday school answer repent yourself away dose it hurt, to know I'll never be there, bet it sucks to see my face everywhere, it was you. Who chose to end it like you did I was the last to know you knew exactly what you would do don't say you simply lost your way/ they may believe you but I never will, never again, never again will I hear you. Never again will I miss you, never again will I fall to you, never, never again will I kiss you, never again will I want to, never again will I love you. Never.. Does it hurt to know I'll never be there, bet it sucks to see my face everywhere it was you, who chose to end it like you did I was the last to know exactly what you would do, and don't say you simply lost your way. They may believe you but I never will, I never will, never again." I sang and after that everyone clapped and cheered and I was so happy and I know I have done this before, but not with one of my own songs so I was kind of worried that no one would like me or the song._

" _Thank you and I have a question to ask you, how do you think that song was and how do you think I sang it?" and everyone yelled good or great or I thought I herd needs a little work but I wasn't sure_

" _Ok so should I sing another song that I wrote or a song you know?"_

" _Yours" everyone yelled_

" _Ok this next song I really like and I love to sing it and I sing it all the time, even though I wrote it like two years ago… well here you go hope you like it" I was really nervous and then I thought about what Al said when he called me earlier._

" _Louder, Louder the voices in my head, whispers taunting all the things you said, faster the days go by and I'm still stuck in this moment of wanting you here time- at a blink of an eye you held my hand, you held me tight now you gone and I'm still crying, shocked, broken I'm dying inside… where are you? I need you, don't leave me here on my own speak to me be near me I cant stop by the looks of thing until I know your with me. Shadow linger only to my eye I…see you…" I sang softer looking out at the door and seeing Riku walk in and look at me and then look down and take deep breath_

"_I see you, I feel you, don't leave my side it's not fare just when I found my world they took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart, I miss you, you hurt me, you left with a smile, mistaken you sadness was hiding inside, Now's all that's left is the piece to find, the mystery you kept this all behind I guess-.." I said stopping to sing and I just walked off and everyone was talking_

_I couldn't go on, I sang that song for him and he just shows up and I couldn't keep my mind clear till the end so I walked off. My mom and the kids and George all came back stage to see me and make sure I was ok. Then I saw Riku and he came over and looked at me when I just left my mom hanging in the middle of her sentence. Then they all watched me walk over to him and I turned around and gave them a look they all knew and they said ok and walked away._

_ " What are you doing here?" I asked_

" _I realized I made a big mistake and I came here to tell you I messed up and then I heard your song and it made me think that's how I feel about you. You walked into my life as a girl and then you entered my world as my love and I pushed right back out and I left you thinking I did the right thing when I didn't."_

" _Look just stop… Look I hurt you really bad and you walked away to heal and then you wanted me back, but you wanted me to know how it feels to be hurt like that so you wanted to make me jealous clearly knowing I hate sluts, whorres, and people like that, but you were messing with me and that hurt me I knew what you were doing and it just hurt. I don't know how much more I can take and I think that we should just go our separate ways" there was a big pause of silence the Riku broke the silent barrier_

" _Fine I will just go than, I came all the way here just to tell you I love you and I'm sorry, but I get it you don't and you love Ed I get it, go on have him" he said walking away trying not to cry_

_I watched him walk then Ed and Al came and I heard Riku say she is all yours and walking away. I felt bad and my emotions were all mixed up and then when Ed came by and asked why I left and I just looked at him and when he went to hug me I pushed him away and I told him Just stop please and ran out side and my mother said hey D look Ed is back… Darcie she then yelled after me and then they ran after me. I ran out even though it was raining. I ran all the way out until I got to the grassy hills then I stood on top of one and I called out Riku and it was poring and there was thunder and lightning and I always swore I would never be out side when there was thunder and lightning but I was. Then I saw him look back at me and I smiled at him and I started to walk and so did he. When we met up I looked at him and his eyes were so blue and he looked so sad and depressed and I got a smile on my face._

" _I don't want Ed, I don't want to walk away from you and I never did. I think I know how you felt and what I said in there was me not thinking, but what you said ran through my head again and made me feel like I was an idiot. I should of never did what I did, but I know who I love and I have always loved… you" I said with a tear running down my face _

" _You know after you left I was thinking the same thing and I couldn't believe I let you just go and I didn't even talk to you like I should of"_

" _I love you and when I had ruff times you were always there not Ed, and when we were in Vegas what you did to show me you love me was the nicest thing anyone has ever done. You gave me a ring to show me you love and care about me, and I never took it and even when we got into our fight I kept it on the whole time. When I through my ring on the ground I came back for it and well like I said I love you and I don't want you to walk out of my life you would just kill me inside" I said as the rain got heavier_

" _I love you too and everything you just said to me… means a lot to me and you know I may have taken off the ring, but I never stopped thinking about you or loving. I always thought about how much fun we had together and I kept the ring in my pocket the whole time" he said with a few tears running down his cheek_

" _I love you"_

" _I love you too," he said pulling me in closer and putting his arms around my waste and he started to kiss me and then it went into a romantic make-out. I stopped and looked into his big blue eyes and got a big smile on my face. He smiled back and hugged me and then he put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waste and we walked back to the house of blues. Ed looked sad, Al was crying of happiness, my mom was smiling and the kids were also smiling. The people around started to clap and we just smiled and walked in. _


End file.
